Stuck in Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Kitsune Miyabi
Summary: When Lance feels down he sits outside to think little does he know the person he least expects to find him finds him and from there a relationship blossoms. This is my Piece for the Lance Big Bang you can find them at My Artist is the wonderful Kimin L


Keith and Lance had met in their freshman year of college at first they were always butting heads until one day they realized that the other wasn't so bad. The revelation happened when Keith found Lance by himself on campus sitting in the dark. Keith had just come back from the corner store with a six pack in hand when he saw Lance. They were in the same friend group so completely ignoring him was too rude even for him. As keith got closer he noticed something was off the normally cheerful brunette was looking like he was about to cry. In that moment all Keith saw was someone who needed to talk to someone. Without even realizing it his own feet started walking until he was right over Lance

"Hey you good?" Lance instantly shot up looking at him with big blue teary eyes. As soon as the crying man saw that it was him he started wiping away at his eyes and nose. Next thing he did irked Keith more than anything he put on a huge smile and shrugged it off

"Yeah I'm fine what are you doing here?"

"Lance. You are not fine I might be prying because we don't exactly get along but I'm not gonna let you stay here and cry by yourself. I don't have anything to do anytime soon so I'll stay here and hear out your troubles." and with that Keith sat down and handed Lance a beer.

Lance was touched no one had actually ever cared other than Hunk about his feelings so he let himself give in to Keith's efforts

"It's just some home sickness…. Stupid right?" Lance gave Keith a small smile as he opened the beer can and took a gulp from it

"No." was all Lance heard "No because everyone one has feelings Lance everyone misses family. Heck if you didn't I'd say you are a monster." Keith responded

"Yeah sometimes I forget that just can't wait to see them though summer vacation is gonna be a blast." The Cuban said with more of the cheery personality he usually had

"Here is to summer vacation" Keith cheered while lifting his beer to for a toast Lance gladly joined him

"Thanks man I needed a little pep talk!" There was the usual Lance back

The rest of the night they talked about anything and everything. Seeing side of each other they never knew of insecurities and things they loved. By the end of the night they had a small buzz going but parted separate ways.

After that Lance and Keith didn't go at each other's throats on the contrary they became really good friends. It was a complete 180 everyone was worried if they were okay but they both would dismiss the worries by saying they had a bonding moment with a huge smile on each face.

One day while Lance was over Keith's place studying Keith forgot to mention that his brother was going to come over so when a knock at the door sounded but they were expecting no one else both were suspicious.

"Keith I'm here can you open the door?" A deep voice called from outside

"Going!'" Was all Keith shouted Lance gave him a confused look all Keith did was give him a small nod and said "I'll explain in a sec just wait" as he walked to the door and opened it

The moment Keith opened that door he saw a man that had black hair but a white tuff almost covering his eyes.

"Lance this is my brother Shiro Shiro this is my friend Lance" Keith explained while jestering to each of them

"Hi my name is Shiro and its nice to finally meet you Keith has-" Shiro was cut short by Keith "Shiro."

"Right. Well sorry to interrupt I can see both of you are busy I'll be going now then. Nice to meet you Lance and Keith I'm gonna put down your text book right here." Shiro grinned while placing the book on a counter "Oh before I leave Lura is throwing a party next saturday" Shiro chimed in while waving over his shoulder then he was gone

At the mention of Allura's party Lance's ears perked up because everyone knew that Allura threw the best parties. He had only been to a couple before because Keith knew Allura. Keith would usually invite the whole group out too said parties.

"Lemme ask the whole group if they want to go." Keith replied while already typing out the message in the group chat

"Alrighty then it's going to be a good party!" and with that Lance and Keith continue to study on English the next week passes on with ease and everyone agreed to go to the party

Skip to the the day of the party

"Lance hurry up we're going to be late!" Hunk pestered

"It takes me time to get like this don't just think this amazingness happens in a flash" Lance replied while waving his arms in the air to get his point across "Anyways I'm already done let's go" Lance started walking off to the car

"Finally." and Hunk followed lance outside

When lance and hunk pulled up they already saw Keith and Pidge waiting for them

"What took you guys so long we've been waiting here for a while" Pidge was already tapping her foot in the ground while crossing her arms she looked like a little kid who was pouting

"Oh you know the usual Lance taking extra time to get ready" Hunk shrugged his shoulders

"Thought so anyways let's go in" Keith suggested as everyone followed him in and it was just what you would expect from one of Allura parties. Everyone looked like they were having fun but that they were also shitfaced. Lance let out a little squeal grabbed Keith and headed for the kitchen. The place where the alcohol would most likely be and he was not disappointed when he saw bottles of vodka, tequila, and beer. "Let's have a drinking contest." Lance looked at Keith while wearing a smug face

"Oh? You know I'd never back down from a challenge. You're on." Keith retorted

"First one to tap out is the loser ready Mullet?" "Always." They both grabbed a beer chugged it down. 10 beers and 4 shots later both of them were pretty drunk but they were too stubborn to give up so they started baiting each other.

"I don't know why you keep drinking you can clearly see your done for mullet just give up already" Lance slurred while throwing his arm over Keith's shoulder

"Never you just want to win and I won't let you. Now stop your useless chatter and keep drinking" Keith tried to throw lance off but he showed no signs of actually getting the slightly taller man off him

"No." It was firm and shocked the other slightly

"Yes" Keith gritted out

"Make Me." Lance retorted

"Fine then." Keith made his way to Lance and stayed in front of him

"What are you gonna do call my-" and before lance could register anything all he knew was Keith crashed his lips against his. Keith was kissing him so he started to kiss him back when they pulled apart they looked at each other for a second and laughed

"Dude did we really just kiss" Lance asked disbelief in his voice

"Yeah I guess we are really drunk wanna go upstairs to calm down?"

"Sounds good let's go" they both stumbled in to one of the rooms upstairs and layed down on the bed fumbling with the covers

"Hey I want to cuddle. Cuddle me" Lance whined

'Your wish is my command' Keith reached to grab Lance into a huge bear hug

"I have a question though what are we now?" Lance mumbled hesitantly as he looked up to make eye contact with Keith

"We can answer that tomorrow when we both aren't shitfaced for now though let's go to sleep." And with that they were both snuggled closer to each other as sleep overtook them


End file.
